Harry Potter and the Mysts of Fate
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Year 6! Harry meets a beautiful vampire after finally having enough of the Dursley's & after an attack by Death Eaters he meets a beautiful vampire girl, Cealist-. Kydus is a 'pureblood' lykan. The last after his peaceful family is killed by the Ministry, led by Umbridge. He's saved by the Order, soon to team up with a 'new' Harry to fight the 'dark'. Kydus/Ginny - Harry/Cealist!
1. Prologue: Kydus!

_**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**_

_**Authors: Notes: Please Read and Review! **_Meet Kydus his biggest dream _to finally have at least one friend in his life...So Please Read my story and I do hope you enjoy it enough to Review it afterwards to tell me what you think? - Thanks.  
_

_**HARRY POTTER: and the Mysts of Fate.**_

_**Prologue: Kydus**_

In the middle of a dark foreboding forest that seemed void of life, in a clearing just beyond a gushing river, a large wooden cottage stood alone. But in contrast to the forest that surrounded. The cottage stood proud clean, warm and inviting it had a chimney bellowing out smoke, this was the home of some of the nicest people anyone could ever hope to meet in such a dark foreboding forest, it was the home to eleven people, ten of them adults and one a fifteen year old boy, this day July thirty first was his fourteenth birthday.

"Kydus -" a mans ruff voice called from inside the two storied cottage, as the front door opened a young man of who's fourteenth birthday was today, he had dark rusty blonde messy hair and midnight blue eyes not to tall he stood at about five foot five he was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt tight to his frame as well he wore black baggy combat trousers that had loads of pockets. He was very finely toned and had some strong arms his bodies musicale structure seemed compressed some how, like he was physicality stronger than he looked.

"Yeah dad" he called back to his father in the cottage. His father came to the door and put his hand on his sons shoulder, "ya mum wants ya ta go fetch some water by the river before ya fetch the fire wood." Kydus's father looked nothing like him and was a very huge man at least six and a half feet high and very strongly built, he had the appearance of someone who could easily rip a person to pieces with little or no effort. Kydus nodded to his father and left the cottage through the forest towards the river.

Kydus knew the reason why his father had gone to so much trouble to become so physically strong, it was because he wasn't that good at magic so he compensated with physical dominance, because, believe it or not, Kydus and his family are Witches and Wizards.

Kydus had been home schooled since he was just six years old, normally people have to use a wand to preform magic, but Kydus and his family never used wands they used wandless magic, Kydus is quite skilled at magic a lot better than his father - who is very proud of him for his skill, Kydus's father respected people who were skillful and always boasted to the rest of the family that Kydus would soon be so good at wandless magic that he would soon surpass the others.

It was a beautiful evening and the sun would soon be setting but Kydus wasn't bothered about the dark - The dark wasn't so bothersome to someone like him, he could see almost as clearly in the dark as he could during the day light hours, he had reached the river and was filling the two buckets with water, after he finished he put the two large lids on the water buckets and sat down on the bank then lay back.

Sometimes when he was asked by his parents to fetch some water he liked to lay down by its edge and listen to the waterfall in the distance, he liked the sound and he found it very relaxing, quite often he had found himself drifting off into a very relaxed sleep only to wake hours later, though he really didn't really like sleeping much anymore, for the past year he keeps having the strangest dreams, sometimes his dreams were very pleasant, but others were like nightmares that weren't his own.

Kydus has had plenty of nightmares before about the night his real parents were brutally murdered, you see the family that he lives with now are not his original family, they are the ones who saved his life and took him in as one of there own. Kydus's birth family were slaughtered by Vampires - Vicious blood drinking demons of the night who wouldn't think twice about biting into a human and draining them of there blood, and those were the nightmares he use to have.

Now however he's been having different dreams, most of the time there's this one girl in his dream, she's a very pretty girl though when he wakes up he can barely remember her - but even in his dreams he doesn't think he see's her properly - though his heart for some reason aches when he wakes, he cant even remember her hair or eye colour, though he feels she's very kind. In his nightmares, himself and the girl are in the middle of some huge battle against a very large army of dark creatchers, who are being lead by some horridly ugly Wizard, he wished he could remember the girls face half as well as he remembers the Dark Wizards.

The Dark Wizard in his dreams reminded him of a snake, he was pasty white bald and had no normal nose instead he had slits for nostrils and blood red eyes, and long bony fingers and he seemed to like laughing a lot, though his laugh never showed any humour, that's probable what made it so creepy and eery, the man scared him in his dreams, though Kydus could tell that for some reason he wasn't scared for himself - He was only ever scared for that one girl.

The dream was scarry to say the least, because mainly that there were hundreds of Vampires, though in his dream they didn't seem to bother him that much and he would burn them down by shooting fire from his wand, there was another weird thing about his dream, he had a wand, Kydus had never used a wand before but in his sleep he had one. Ever since the first dream showed him with a wand he has been considering asking his parents whether he could have one, he wasn't sure what their reactions would be so, so far he had avoided asking.

He had also had the occasional dream that had no battle, but just him and the girl they seemed to be having fun at a huge castle, with loads of young Witches and Wizards, who were taught magic there. Kydus believes the school must be Hogwarts School, his mother and father had told him about the school on many occasions. They told him if anything were to happen to them before he was of age that he should enrol in the school where he'll be safe.

In his dreams about the school, he and the girl were always so happy and having fun joking around, sometimes there were a few other people there too that he also couldn't completely remember, though one, a girl he thinks was quite odd, most of these others at Hogwarts who he was having fun with where also in his nightmares battling at his side - Kydus had never had any friends, mainly because him and his family live deep in the forest away from anyone who might like to be his friend.

Kydus sighed sadly as he stood up, he loved his family very much, but what he really wanted was a friend or two his own age, for him to joke around with and to have fun and maybe for them to tease each other, but that didn't seem to likely, he doubted whether anyone would ever want to be his friend anyway, he wasn't sure whether he would be a good friend even if they did. He was afraid that if they found out the truth about him that they would hate him for it.

He bent down and picked up a large rock from the floor, and threw it at an angle onto the river in his frustration, it skimmed and bounced across the surface and hit the other bank on the other side of the river it crashed into the dirt with aloud thud imbedded with the force into the mud, he sighed again and picked up the buckets of water and headed back home.

Kydus had been walking for about five minuets towards the cottage him and his family live just thinking about his dreams and trying once again to picture the girls face, he was sure she was very nice - He sniffed the air stopping in his tracks he could smell burning, then came the roars and howls along with explosions, he knew he should probably run and hide, but he was scared for his family. So he dropped the water that splashed to the ground as the lids popped off, but Kydus wasn't concerned about that as he ran towards the cottage.

The crescent moon beaming through the dense foliage of the trees as he ran full out through the their depth, in and out he ran gracefully and a lot faster than any normally person then he skidded to a halt. Their were two men standing in front of him blocking the path, they were looking at him in surprise, they both had wands pointed in his direction. He thought when he first saw them that they might be Vampires but no he could tell they were human, just average Wizards.

"We were only told there was ten" one of the Wizards said to the other who replied instantly in a drawling board voice "yes it seems the Vampir'll are not very good intelligence gatherers."

Then both men shoot silver steams of metal at Kydus who dodges and hides behind a tree "come out, come out" one of the Wizards yelled gloatingly "come on little pup, we only want to play a game."

Then a vicious but gentle growl could be herd from where Kydus hid behind the trees the ominous growl drifted gently towards Kydus through the gentle breeze of the night, then the two Wizards choking screams could be herd as well as the roaring and howling of a vicious beast, he could see blood splatter past his safe hiding place as the men are torn to peaces, he hears a soft thud on the ground and saw next to his feet a disembodied arm with twitching fingers - the blood soaked arm smelt horrible and the sight alone made Kydus want to throw up his breakfast lunch and dinner from the past year.

He braved a look around the tree to see what was happening he saw a huge bear like black furred werewolf with incredibly huge mussels rippling its badly sliced up body it was standing on its hind legs staggering slightly as it stood its huge claws and its hands covered in blood as well blood was dripping from its huge sharp teeth, and was all over its wounded snout, one of its eyes was badly swollen shut and the werewolf looked as though it couldn't open it anymore.

Kydus looked down at the Wolfs feet and through up instantly there was what remained of the two Wizards that attacked him, both of them in pieces there bodies headless there guts and insides seeping grey and red from their open stomachs, he saw that one was missing his arm and the other a leg he thankfully could not see - The smell of death was horrible that he thought that is was a surprise that he wasn't sill being sick.

Kydus wiped his mouth off and walked out towards the werewolf which promptly crashed to the ground with a sickening crunch. Kydus ran forwards towards the wolf in fear and panic as he got closer he saw it slowly and painfully changing back into its human form, with a suppressed howl in its pain. Kydus reached the man and promptly turned him over onto his back to see into his face. The man was scared all over and looked like he was already dead, the boy held the man in his arms and silently sobbed, tears gently streaming down his hansom young face.

"Dad!" the boy cried softly "Dad please wake up!" the boy shook his father to try and get a response, he throw himself on to his father leaning on his battered and scared chest and put his head down and cried onto his father, his insides screaming in pain - His father couldn't be dead, he just couldn't, he was just to strong, and if his Dad could be then...

"No! - No! - No!" he screamed at the top of his lungs "please - no!" he added very quietly "please no - not mum to!."

He wanted to know what he had ever done to deserve two family's taken from him, first his birth parents when he was five now his adoptive parents. He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see his father had his working eye open and was looking at his sons tear full sad face and he also had a few tears himself, the old werewolf smiled sadly at his son who sobbed quietly watching his father.

"My son!" Kydus's father spoke in a rasping pained whispering voice "you are the last true Lykin." Kydus just shook his head not wanting to believe it he had a begging look in his red swollen tearful midnight blue eyes.

"Please Dad -" he wanted to ask his father not to leave him but it just sounded selfish since his father probable would do as he asked if he could, instead he continued crying, tears falling onto his fathers blood soaked robes "I love you daddy." His father smiled kindly at him.

"I love you too son."

"Tell -" Kydus tried trough his sadness "tell mum - I love her too and - and I'll -" he felt like he was going to fall apart like all the happiness he could ever have felt was lost to him forever "I'll love y - you b - both always."

His father took Kydus by the hand "Kydus" he breathed painfully "my son - Please don't feel too sad - don't let it eat at you - your a kind and caring young man" he choked up some blood but continued with a shaky saddened voice "make some friends - have some fun - live free my son - You are the last of our kin - just do what makes you happy - and - and know I'll - no - know we'll always be looking out for you" he pushed Kydus's hand into his chest "we'll always be with you - Except when your with a girl" he croaked, smiling at his little joke. in spite of his own sadness Kydus smiled too though a very sad one.

"You always could tell jokes at the most inconvenient of times" the crying boy whispered. The older man smiled tearfully before he was gone from this world to the next great adventure as his father use to say. His fathers hand fell heavily from his to his side, his fathers one good eye still open and blank of any life he was gone forever - Kydus was alone his family gone, he could barely see through his tears, his sobbing gently carried through the wind as he put out his shaking arm and hand and gently closed his fathers eye.

"I'll miss you!" he whispered, while standing up he felt like all his sadness and tears were stealing every ounce of his strength "Good bye Dad" he said shakily as he turned to leave.

Only to find himself face to face with three Wizards and two Witches one of the Witches had bubblegum pink flowing hair, all of them seemed shocked, the two witches had tears in their eyes but the three men looked hungry for blood, Kydus didn't know what to do, he stepped back a couple of paces.

"You murder my family!" he suddenly found himself screaming "now you want to murder me too!?" his anger getting the better of him he slowly and painfully started transforming the crushing sound of his bones being reformed as a large cosmic blue furred werewolf howled with rage and hurt his teeth beard his snout wrinkled as he roared a howl of hurt and pain, and the ground shock as the wolfs accidental magic poured from him.

The two Witches lowered there wands and ran as the wind cracked and trees and bushes were ripped to pieces by his accidental magic. The werewolfs yellow eyes gleaming with furry and rage in the light of the crescent moon, one of the Wizards looks up to the sky and gasps in surprise and fear, he grabs one of the other men and points to the sky. Both men look towards the now approaching werewolf fear in their eyes as it skulks cautiously closer they move back slightly as the wolf feral - moves in.

The first man shoots a silver beam of light towards it but with surprising agility the young wolf on its hind legs jumped to the side landing on all fours, clawing the ground it leaped as a second jet of silver issued towards him slicing a deep wound into its shoulder but unperturbed, the wolf lands on his victim jaws wide open he incloses his mouth around the mans skull, as the Wizard screamed his last, a bloody crunch of bone as the Wizards skull was crushed, and the werewolf could taste the metallic tang of the dead Wizards blood as he dropped out of the werewolfs mouth, lifeless on the ground pieces of brain and skull all over, the dead Wizard covered in blood.

The werewolf roared and screamed his furry at the two remaining Wizards, it was so loud and fierce that it seemed at that moment that the mussel rippled werewolf could put a Dragon to shame, and the roars were so loud and deafening that the two remaining Wizards were shaking in fear both hand dropped there wands and the wolf could smell that one had messed himself.

The Wizard that messed himself was quite a bit further away behind the other. And when Kydus, the werewolf slowly prowled viciously towards them he ran away screaming like a chicken, as the beast grabbed to remaining man growling with satisfaction, tore his throat out with a gleeful roar as the man feel to the ground, gargling in his blood holding at his red, crimson throat drowning in suffocation. The werewolf just watched the man for a few moments then herd several voices so decided its time to leave.

He took one last pained look at his dead father, then dropped back to all fours lifted his head towards the moon a huge ferocious roar of despair followed by a long sickening howl. Birds of all types shot into the sky he watched for a second as the thousands of them flew away. Then quick as a flash Kydus still in his werewolf form was running on all fours towards the river he loved so dearly.

He burst through the trees by the rivers bank slashing up the water as he landed near its edge he saw that there were two startled Wizards the other side so he just continued, the river got deeper he dived under to avoid two jets of silver - seconds later he was still under the water nearing the other bank he could see the rippling shadows of the men watching the pitch black lake there wand tips lit.

The werewolf ripped through the surface of the river roaring with furry, the two Wizards didn't even have a chance to scream as one had a clawed hand ripped through his chest and heart falling to the ground when Kydus removed it. He had also bit and crushed the face of the other man who also fell to the ground at the same time they both hit the dirt. Kydus was getting very tired now.

He ran on all fours half in half out of the water, heading towards the waterfall. He herd and sensed more spells coming at him from behind so he dived to his left and into the forest, he ran for quite a while, not being quite sure where to, infract he was very lost he couldn't even hear the waterfall anymore, and he couldn't for the past ten minuets or more, he had completely lost track of time and his shoulder was hurting he came across a small stream and stopped he looked at his reflection in the water. He could see the blood around his mouth.

He took a drink from the stream relishing its icey cold splendour, he was so exhausted he was glad for the drink his shoulder pained him as he stepped back slightly.

The young Lykin slowly and painfully changed and morphed back into his former self. Kydus looked at his left shoulder the gash was barely bleeding but it left a silver bruise around it as well his vains around his bruised wound were all clearly visible purple and blue as well as that his arm was very pail and ached with constant pins and needles. He sat down on his knees by the small stream and leaned forward and dunked his full arm and shoulder in the stream, immediately his arm started to feel better and he saw a smokey silver film on top of the water coming from his arm, he looked at his wound and the silver bruise was gone, though that was the only thing better, plus he could move his arm fully again, and he knew it would heal fast.

"Father" he whispered to himself "you really did know what you were talking about" he chuckled slightly.

'Though' he thought to himself 'I wasn't aware my instincts could do all that - I kicked ass.'

He lay back on the cool damp grass relaxed his aching mussels, he closed his eyes to find them stinging with tears again as finally, the full realization of what had happened hit him - his parents dead - his family gone - he had even killed people - he killed the ones that killed his family and for some strange reason he felt ashamed for what he had done, he opened his eyes and lifted his hands into his vision, and just stared at the dried blood on them - he thought back to the two woman who had ran from him earlier, one of them defiantly the older of the two cried in fear he could smell it on her.

But the younger of the two, the one with the pink hair wasn't afraid until he transformed, she was genuinely upset, it was like she was crying for his loose - she was very cute from what he could see and had very caring eyes - He was glade that she ran away he didn't think he would have it in him to kill her - She was definitely weird though, Kydus had never met someone with pink hair before - He wondered whether there were lots of girls with pink hair out in the would, he closed his tearful eyes and rolled over onto his side - Thinking of the family of the men he killed and how they'll be feeling at there loose. He closed his eyes and darkness followed as he drifted into the world of dreams.

0o0o0o0

A huge castle in the distance with mighty towers visible over the horizon - Kydus thought he was alone for a second but when he looked to his right he saw that he was with a girl, and for some strange reason he couldn't see her clearly, but he knew she was smiling at him, he looked down to see that she was holding his hand as they stood on a hill top, over looking the magnificent castle.

Then he noticed with a start that they were not alone together, he looked around to see that there was just under a dozen others with him watching the castle - they all stood in silence non of them even stirs, he was confused and felt very tired, he turned to the girl holding his hand, she squeezed his hand tighter as they looked at each other, he felt butterflys of excitement in his stomach as he stared into her eyes even though he couldn't discern their colour.

"Who are you?" he asked after a moments thought.

"I'm your friend Kyi" she told him kindly with a big happy smile. He had never been called Kyi before and wondered why she had called him it.

He frowned at her in confusion before he replied "but I don't have any friends."

She looked very sadly at him and pointed towards the castle "we'll be there Kyi" she said calling him by a shortened version of his name again and when she did for some strange reason it brought a very happy smile to his face.

"But whats your name?" he asked quietly "how will I know who you are?" but she didn't answer, she just smiled affectionately at him, and for some unfathomable reason, he didn't mind her not telling him, he felt so at peace, so safe just standing their holding her hand, she leaned over to him and brought his head down slightly to hers and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his lips.

"Find me - Kyi" was all she said in a whisper - as everything went dark.

0o0o0o0

"Wake up before they find you!" a loud female voice said from somewhere in the darkness, Kydus's eyes snapped open, and he was staring into large kind hazel eyes he scurried backwards along the ground, breathing deeply in his exhaustion. He looked at the owner of the hazel eyes and saw that it was the woman with the long pink flowing hair.

"W - what do you want?" Kydus asked her breathlessly. She tried to smile at him but it was very pained she was very sad, it looked as though she had been crying and she seemed capable of breaking into tears again at any moment, "I'm sorry" he added, she gave him a very puzzled look.

"What for?" she asked looking very saddened but still confused.

"For killing your friends" he told her a few tears leaking from his eyes.

"But they killed your family" she said with a few stray tears running down her cheeks, her eyes puffy and swollen. "They tried to kill you." The pretty young woman just dropped to her knees on the floor next to him "I - I hope its okay" she said pointing to his left shoulder, he instinctively looked at it, to find clean white bandages rapped neatly around his arm and shoulder he looked from them to the young woman.

"Y - You did this?" he asked her.

"Yes - I'm sorry - I know its not that good - But I'm useless at healing magic."

"Its brilliant - Thank you" he assured her and she was about to reply when they heard voices.

"Why are we doing this anyway" a man voice said grumpily "that womans such a cow - and from what I herd Vampires were the ones who told her where to find them."

"Yeah that's what I herd to" came another mans reply "from what I saw they had not left the forest in years - It was like - Well - like they were hiding -" the two mens voices got further and further away as Kydus and the young pink haired woman held there breaths.

"You should go - get away from hear" the woman said, Kydus stood up and was about to say something when she cut him off. "Just go!" she all but yelled at him so he turned without a backwards glance and ran off back into the thick foliage of the woods. He ran through the forest weaving around the trees and large boulders and rocks for about fifteen minuets, when he once again herd the beautiful sound of the waterfall he loved to sit by.

He headed in the direction of the sound and eventually came to the edge of the forest, he looked through his foliage cover their was know one in sight he walked out of his hiding spot to the edge of the river by side of the waterfall. The moon sparkling off the clear blue water, he could see at the bottom of the fifty foot drop the white water, the roaring sound was just as calming as ever as he listened to it.

Kydus had always loved the sound of nature and loved nothing more than to stand, listen and watch the river and the waterfall, he always thought of this river as being his own personal home away from home. Suddenly he herd and explosive noise from behind him and a womans, evil eery laughter, as all went black, and all he could feel was the rushing wind with a falling sensation as he feel into darkness - He felt at peace.

Just one thought kept his heart strong...

A friend...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors: Notes: **_I hope you loved my story - Please tell me what you thought so Review it - the more people that read it the more motivated I'll be to update as fast as I can :) though I did enjoy witting this first chapter so I'm sure I'll write another as fast as I can - Your Friend Lord of the Phoenix XD

**Read & Review **- Did you think this chapter was sad enough? - Please tell your contacts - And get them to read it :) anonymous reviews are welcome!


	2. Prologue: Harry!

**Authors: Notes: **This chapter is all about Harry and his escape from the Dursleys and Dumbledores control - but ufortunatly for Harry thimgs aint that simple - with death eaters - a new friend who he has the hots for, helps him out - some sexual implacations and frustrations - and a suprise - **Read & Review** Chapter two!

This is Harry's Prologue and it - is where he meats a beautiful new female friend - and someone hopefully unexpected - Harry's feed up with the old codger Dumbledore forcing him to stay at a home where he is beaten ext: so he leaves - he has a run in with a member of the Order and then some Death Eaters - then gets invited to a party by a girl he meets - who he feels is hotter that a Veela - The party's at an unusual location and time, but he's not worried because he's with the girl.

I hope you give my story a Read and that you'll feel like doing me the honor of Reviewing it Please! Thank You ;)

**Prologue: Harry**

Harry James Potter, a lonely and unhappy young sixteen year old young man today was his sixteenth birthday and yet again since the holidays started not even a letter, he had at least expected one of his so called friends to send him a birthday card, but no, not even a letter of birthday greeting as he lay unhappily on his bed, he felt now that Hedwig his snowy white owl was being intercepted, because she always returned after a delivery looking ashamed of herself.

So now Harry Potter on the thirty first of July lay in the darkness of his small lonely little room wanting nothing to do with the old codger Dumbledore and his merry band of misfits he calls the Order of the Phoenix, Harry didn't have the faintest idea why Albus Dumbledore would be stopping his mail and isolating him so much. One thing was defiantly certain when Harry next see's the stupid old coot, Harry's going to tell him that if they don't get lost and leave him alone that he's going to reveal the magic world to the Muggles.

Or at the very least transfer from Hogwarts to another school, he's sick and tired of Dumbledore running his life. Harry had thought that because of what happened to his Godfather Sirius Black and the department of mystery that he would not be as isolated this year, but how wrong had Harry been, very, in fact he was more isolated than he had ever been at number four Privet Drive, he had even contemplated suicide on a few different occasions.

He was laying on his bed contemplating his resolve, he had a rucksack full with his most prized possessions and he was just twirling his wand in his fingers, he had been planning on just walking out of the front door and leaving the Dursleys whether the Order member are there watching or not, he would fight them if he had to - He did not want to stay in this house for another day after what his uncle Vernon did yesterday.

Harrys ribs still hurt from when his uncle beat him to he ground, the only reason Harry was alive was the fact Dudley his cousin for some unknown reason stopped him, Harry had two black eyes and he felt like he had at least one fractured rib, first stop when he leaves is definitely St. Mungos. To get his wounds looked at and treated. He even sent a letter to Dumbledore telling him that he was injured and for the first time that summer he got a reply.

Dumbledore didn't even mention the beating or his injury's, the letter looked so formal and cold that now Harry was defiantly leaving, the letter said under no certain terms was he to leave the Dursley and that the Order had permission to use force if necessary.

Harry sat up his resolve settled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up wincing in pain holding his bruised ribs he walked over to his rucksack and broom put the heavy bag on his back and picked up his broom he had already let Hedwig out of her cage, he had told her to go stay at the Weasleys since, she couldn't deliver for him she might as well deliver for them.

He crept quietly from his room and down the stairs to the front door, not wanting to wake his Aunt, Uncle or Cousin, he carefully opened the front door and pulled his traveling cloak tighter to him in the nights chill air, he steps out of the door and closed it gently behind him, and walked out along the path it was nearly twelve midnight as he started to walk down the path away from his aunts house.

After a while Harry could defiantly feel someone following him so he turned the corner into the local play park and dropped his rucksack by the swings and lay down his Firebolt racing broom and sat on one of the swings wincing slightly, waiting with his wand still in hand for who ever it was fallowing him to show themselves, then a man from under an inviability cloak made him self seen he had a scared face and a wooden carved leg, Harry was surprised that he couldn't hear Alistor Mad eye Moody clanking behind him, the old ex-Aurors magical eye was whizzing about in his head in all directions looking to see whether they were alone.

"Where are you off to potter" Moody growled "at such a late hour."

"I would have thought that obvious" Harry replied sarcastic.

Moody eyed him shrewdly obviously taking in Harrys bruised and battered face "what happened to you?" he asked frowning slightly, ignoring Harrys rudeness.

"Got attacked by my uncle" Harry replied truthfully "so now I'm leaving - you can tell Dumbledore to get lost."

Moody considered the young man for a moment "I can't let you do that Potter" he said looking slightly ashamed "Dumbledores orders." Harry looked like he was considering something for a moment.

The young man sighed "then I'll not be returning to Hogwarts - I'm sure their are some nice schools in America - I also herd that Bauxbutons is a very nice place to learn."

Moody had not been expecting that and Harry looked very willing to leave Hogwarts. "Why do you hate Dumbledore so much?" the old Auror asked curiously and Harry actually laughed.

Why do you think?" he replied sarcastic "that old codger's bin stealing my mail." Moody hadn't been expecting that Harry looked deadly serious; but the old Auror had thought of something that Harry obviously hadn't.

"Maybe its just that nobody sent you any?" he asked in a triumphant growl.

"I have no doubt they didn't" Harry told him, and the old Auror Alistor 'Mad Eye' Moody looked confused so Harry continued "I know when my owl returns without completing her delivery's - She not stupid - She's to proud to not look ashamed when someone steals her delivery."

"But why would Dumbledore steal your mail Potter?" he asked with a puzzled look upon his scared face, and was surprised to find that Harry was laughing again, it was a laugh that said that he, Moody was stupid for not knowing the answer.

"Because" Harry said through his humourless laugh "he wants to control me - But if I have to I will fight anyone who he has ordered to stop me." Harry pulled out his wand, fairly fast and Moody was just about to raise his, but he had just pulled it from the pocket of his brown leather overcoat - When Harry yelled "Expeliamus" a red jet of light issued from the young Wizards wand hitting Moody squarely in the chest - His wand souring out of his grip and flying into the out stretched hand of Harry Potter who smiled in glee.

"I must admit Potter" Moody growled dangerously "that was impressive - Now return my wand and I'll walk you back home?" Moody asked nervously, holding his scared and battered hand out for his wand, Harry just shock his head and looked sadly at the old ex Auror.

"Constant Vigilance - I'm sorry, but tell Dumbledore that I will not be his pawn any more" Harry told Moody stepping back from the old man, pointing both wands at him, Moody's eyes were wide with shock "Stupefy" Harry roared and both wands shot a pink flash of light at the old Auror and hit his straight canter lifting him off his feet and lunging him several yards back where he crumpled to the floor with a loud crunch, unconscious.

Harry sighed as he pocketed both wands, and cautiously approached the old Wizard - He searched the mans pockets, and found his inviability cloak, and threw it over Mad Eyes unconscious body; only feeling a slight twinge of guilt; "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Harry headed back away from the park towards the road, he pulled a wand out of his pocket he saw that it was Moodys but just shrugged as he reached the road he put out the wand gave it a flick and; BANG. a huge triple Decker purple bus with the words night bus above the front lowest window, the bus stopped at the curb in front of him and the side door swung open.

"Why if it ain't 'Arry Pott -" Stan Shunpike said cheerfully but was cut off as Harry pushed his way past him and onto the bus completely ignoring him.

He throw down one Galleon "Diagon Ally - Keep the change" then took a seat at the back of the bus just thinking as the bus made another loud bang and was zooming through the country side. He wondered mildly what Dumbledore was going to do to him next and wished he had some one anyone to talk to, he looked up to the front of the bus and wished he wasn't so rude to Stan who looked like he didn't want to even bring Harry his ticket.

After twenty minuets the bus came to a stop outside the Leaky Cauldron with a loud bang Harry got up. Wand in one hand broom in the other and backpack on his back, and he headed to the front of the bus where he noticed Stan the bus conductor staring out of the open doors along with the bus driver both had feared looks on their faces. A green beam of light shot through the open door and hit Stan squarely in the chest, the young pimple faced bus conductor fell to the ground life less and dead.

Harrys heart pumped fast his adrenalin sky rocketed with fear; as he saw two skeletal masked and hooded Death Eaters in black enter the bus one pointed his wand at the bus driver "Avada Kadava" he said as the green beam of death burst from his wand killing the driver.

As the Death Eaters looked down the bus and saw Harry standing there with his wand pointed at them; the dead bus driver slid forwards onto one of his many levers there was a bang and the bus was moving very shakily. Harry and the two Death Eaters the only three living people on the lower deck of the bus were thrown to the ground as the bus shakily speeds up.

The Death Eaters tried to get to there feet yelling as they where thrown to the ground again. Harry pulled himself up on one of the many benches in the bus, aiming his wand at the Death Eaters trying to keep steady which wasn't easy; considering his heavy backpack was weighing him off centre.

Harry wasn't sure what to do so he said the first spell that came to mind, twice in quick succession "SerpantSorcia! - SerpantSorcia!" he yelled as two great big green and black Vipers shot out of his wand; then he hissed in Parceltonuge "kill them." Harry wasn't sure what made him say kill but he did it anyway. The snakes obliged and slithered towards the now panicked Death Eaters and within second the Vipers struck with deadly position, biting the mens faces, sinking their huge fangs in, injecting their deadly poison.

The two Death Eaters screamed in agony as the snakes sunk their teeth into the Wizards, the men were paralysed within moments dying unable to even scream or cry. Harry made his way to the front of the bus he could hear a few screams from the panicked passengers up stairs.

He reached the bus driver and saw which lever he was leaning on. He pushed the driver off and pulled it back, the bus stopped instantly causing Harry to be thrown into the windscreen, he felt a sharp pain in his lower left arm when he his the glass with a ominous crack at first he thought he had damaged the window, but then he realised he had broken his arm. Gasping and wincing as he hit the ground.

The cry's of confusion from upstairs ignored Harry gets up cradling his broken arm and notice's to his amusement that the Vipers looked concerned for him. Harry looked away towards the doors; wondering where he is, he finds the right lever by the door pulls it trying to ignored the pain in his arm or the two bloody and now dead Death Eaters who had cecum to the poison and the two innocent people killed by the Death Eaters.

The doors swing open and he see's that, the bus had taken him a long way from home, he stepped down onto the first step slipped and fell to the dark ground he rolled over onto his back, holding his broken arm in pain, looking up to the stars in the nights sky, he wondered why he could see the sun rising so early; It couldn't be any later than one in the morning.

Harry looked slightly to his right and way startled to see a young woman, she looked no older than he was, she had a very elegant pail face, with bright hazel eyes and a slender fit body, she made his blood boil, and his heart pound loudly in his chest - He hoped she couldn't hear it was pounding in his ears.

She smiled kindly down at him and he couldn't help but want to do things with her that he normally never had time to worry about, having other things on his mind all the time - Her lips wore blood red and she had the most elegant smile he had ever seen, she wore her hair long and it flowed freely down to the small of her back, it was an eloquent golden blonde that made him want to spend all day stroking it - she seemed to be about an inch shorter than Harry.

He couldn't help but lower his gaze to her chest she wore a low cut silver silk dress, and the top half reveled because of the low cut dress, the exposed bare flesh of her nicely sized breasts, not too small and not too big, he wondered mildly why she looked so pail but that thought soon evaporated as he felt the butterflys squirming for realised in his stomach - She was so hot that if he didn't look away from her chest soon - He would be very aroused - Though he was already getting there.

Harry saw her small hands together in front of her as he looked down from her chest her nails where also blood red like her very kissable lips, he continued looking down her body trying not to let his mind process her curves - Her dress fell to just above her knees - Then he gulped as his breathing became rapid - Her legs were long and slender, smoother than even silk could be, his eyes flowed down her legs towards her feet, she wasn't waring any shoes, her bare feet were small and slender matching her legs perfectly - Her toe nails were just as red as her finger nails, as she stood bare food on the dirty ground - Harry thought his mind was more so at this precise moment.

She had a cheeky smile on her face that said she knew exactly what he was thinking, Harry looked around properly wondering where he was but he couldn't see anything or anyone else - Harry wondered briefly why no one else left the bus because he couldn't even hear anyone talking - He was in the middle of nowhere and there was wide open plains except for a - Well, he could only describe it as a huge red rock mountain - The colour was only visible because of the rising sun light that was slowly illuminating the vast plain of nowhere.

He could see small bushes and a few plants and some yellow grass as well as a lot of weeds, scattered across the dusty ground - He looked back to the girl and she was standing a little closer now, but she didn't speak, he was very concerned that she hadn't spoken to him and it was a bit eery, as a chill unrelated to the light breeze ran down his spine. He got very nervous as she took a few more steps closer to him, her walk was extremely majestic - Just seeing her body played havoc with his hormones.

Her face was so sweet and cute he could just stare at her for hours - Days - Even years, she took a few more steps towards him, he squeezed his wand tightly, just incase, though this beautiful girl was more so than a Veela - He thought back to Fleur the part Veela girl from the TriWizard tournament and though she would be envious of this girls looks and figure - In Harrys eyes this girl could do no wrong.

"Do you like what you see?" the girls suddenly asked startling Harry with her beautiful soft voice, he didn't have a clue how to respond to that - He dumbly nodded his head his eyes never leaving hers, she smirked in satisfaction. Harry didn't know what made him so blatantly agree, he thought that she might have some spell on him as his chest roared in glee - She knelt down beside him and reached over and took his broken arm in her hands, he winced in pain but did not say or do anything when she stretched his arm out straight - A black eery glow rapped around Harrys damaged arm and he felt his bones cracking and splintering back into place, then the glow was gone she smiled at him as he tested his repaired arm.

"Thank you" he whispered softy, trying his hardest not to look up her dress, which was rucked up slightly as she knelt in front of him he was sitting up slightly leaning on his backpack, with a perfect view, she was waring white cotton panties and he couldn't help but look. He took a quick look at her face and he saw in her cheeky smile, her eyes suggested that she seemed to want him to look.

"How dose it feel?" she asked gently, he looked at her face and smiled.

"It feels good" he replied with a shaky voice "thank you." she moved her hand to his face and stroked away a few beads of sweat. It was the softest touch he had ever felt - Then they herd the sound of apparation and five men appeared out of nowhere all waring Death Eater hoods and Masks, the girl stood up straight and looked around, the Death Eaters seemed surprised to see her at first, then started laughing - Harry rolled away from his rucksack leaving it on the floor and stood up with his wand at the ready to defend the girl.

"Look - She's a looker, we'll have some extra fun today" one of the Death Eaters said loudly to laughter and agreement from the others, they didn't even seem to notice Harry. The rage and hatred that his words brought forth in Harry bubbled inside of him like a rampaging Dragon. 'No ones going to hurt her' he thought to himself feeling his cheeks burn with rage the he yelled the last two words he ever thought he would yell in his anger "Avada Kadava" he was slightly shocked he had achieved it as his green beam of light exploded from his wand killing the man who spoke, who dropped to the ground with a soft thud.

The Death Eaters looked scared as they noticed Harry, he could see through the slits for their eyes, they recognised him. And they looked scared that he was willing to kill. Then a large tall man at least six feet, appeared from the bus doors with some red stains on his black silk suit, he looked at the Death Eaters then the girl as he spoke to her "are you okay Cealist?" he asked her then looking daggers at the four remaining Death Eaters and gleeful at the one already dead.

"I'm fine Gorden" she replied cheerfully "my horny friend hear" she pointed to Harry who went brick red with embracement as the man Gorden smirked at him "killed that one for making a disrespectful comment about me." The Death Eater nearest to her made a shifty move with his wand and the girl, Cealist moved with such speed Harry could barely follow it, as she grabbed the offender by the throat and crushed his windpipe - He fell to the floor holding his throat choking and all the other two Death Eaters, Cealist, Harry and Gorden just watched as the man slowly chock to death.

Harry could not even contain the smile on his face, it had nothing to do with the dying Death Eater, but everything to do with the curves of this girls bum - Harry knew she had the nicest bum he had ever seen even if he didn't have Xray vision to see through her dress, it had a nice round shape and looked very soft - Cealist turned to face Harry, making Harry quickly look up to her beautiful face, she eyed him suspiciously with a completely impassive expression making Harry very nervous, especially since he just saw her crush a mans windpipe.

She broke into a cheeky grin and raised her eye brows at him - The sound of apparation alerted them all to look to where the Death Eaters were, but they were gone leaving there two dead allies body's behind, but the girl didn't look away from Harry, see seemed to be eyeing him up with a very hungry look in her eyes.

"Hey boy!" the man Gorden called, Harry immediately looked at him and he had a mocking grin on his face "are these Vipers yours!" he asked pointing into the bus where the two Viper snakes Harry conjured must still be slithering around.

"Y - Yes sir" Harry replied.

"Then can you do something with them?."

"Come hear Vipersssss" Harry hissed loudly in parceltonuge, the snakes came straight away slithering out of the bus past the shocked form of Gorden and straight to Harry where they curled round in front of him, Harry looked at Cealist expecting to see her looking scared or alarmed in some way, but quite the opposite happened. She looked pleased and excited and she approached Harry, with what he would considered a perverted smile.

"My Lord" she addressed him with a short bow "it would be my honour and pleasure if you would accompany me to a party my father is throwing this morning" she grinned very broadly "its a wonderful day for a party - Don't you think?" Harry just nodded wanting to be anywhere she was, "I've never been with anyone before - It shall be - Fun" she giggled taking his hand "I'm Cealist and this is my body guard Gorden - And you are?." She asks as the three of them head towards the red rock mountain where there's a sloping rocky path leading up, the two Vipers following behind.

Harrys breathing was harsh and pained, Cealists hand was so soft and delicate, small yet strong, he wasn't sure but there was something very odd about these two. They had scared the Death Eaters easily. "Harry" he replied in a soft raspy nervous whisper, barely able to catch his breath as they proceeded up the rocky mountain.

"So you are Harry Potter?" Cealist said eagerly and Harry nodded, "have you been with a girl yet?" she asked. Harry for a second couldn't figure out what she meant, but he did a second later by the suggestive look she gave him, and for some reason he shook his head, telling her the truth, she giggled and smiled happily as they proceeded, "then we'll both be each others firsts."

'Did she just say that' Harry thought to himself watching the happily giggling girl in mesmerised shock. She stopped holding him from proceeding he looked ahead of them and gulped they must have walked quite far there were massive towering walls of red rock blanketing them in shadows either side of them, he didn't know why they were hear but he did notice they were standing by a huge chasm that if she didn't stop him he would have dropped to his death, it looked miles deep he could not see the bottom.

Cealist raised her free hand above her head and shot a beam of black light at the face of the rock the other side of the chasm, then a ominous green light came out from cracks in the rocks as the wall came apart in blocks straight towards them; making a bridge which Cealist started waling on with Harry as soon as it started building itself. He could see now that it made a entrance way into the mountain.

When inside there were touches on the walls and he could see brighter lights coming from up ahead, plus he could hear what he could only describe as ball room music; she lead him forward towards the sound, he had a quick look behind him to see that the entrance was now solid wall; Harry gulped, wondering what trouble he had gotten himself into this time.

When they reached the opening at the other end of the stone passage where the bright light was coming from. Harry stopped dead he thought he was going to die of shock.

There was a mighty Grand chamber with dancing golden lights issuing from the crystal yellow chandeliers, and stairs leading from where they stood down onto the dance floor, with a red carpet of crimson leading down, there where hundreds of people dancing and enjoying themselves all dressed up differently, it seemed from different periods in history - There where tables and chairs all around the dance floor he couldn't believe the elegance of the place - The music was also very nice he noticed a large band on the massive wooden corner stage.

The chamber was lined with gold and silver, with brilliant marble carvings of Dragons and Hipogriffs, Gryffins and Phoenixes and other assorted magical beasts, he looked at Cealist and saw her smiling cheekily at him, he subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair and did a double take when he saw his sleeve, he looked down at what he was waring and...

Harry was waring a dark blood crimson and black set of the purest silk dress robs he had ever seen, or felt he was also waring a black cloak with a crimson lining and black Dragon Hyde leather boots; as well as skin tight black leather gloves, he saw on his chest that he war a black red Horntail Dragon coat of arms; he was shocked to say the least that someone could change his crappy baggy hand me downs from his cousin for such nice clothes without him noticing.

"Come on, lover" Cealist said to him bringing him back to reality and taking his hand "I want to dance" she dragged him down the stairs to the dance floor, she pulled him close and hung her arms around his neck, he felt braver than he had done all night, with her now, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her tight to him, swaying peacefully to the slow music.

They leaned into each other. Their lips touching as they gently caressed each others lips with their own; his tongue parted her lips and made entrance into her mouth, 'wow' he thought as he tasted her soft cool tongue 'she tastes really good.' Their tongues worked inside each others mouths in their passion; swaying to the music. Harry was briefly aware that a lot of people where watching them, but right at that moment he felt that he would be comfortable doing her in front of them all.

"Hem, Hem" came a male voice from next to them making them come apart, but still holding each other. They looked round to see a man with slicked back pitch black hair and a small black beard around his lips with a little curl on his chin, he was waring all black robes and a cloak that had a red lining. He was smiling not unkindly at both of them.

"Hello daddy" Cealist said cheerfully to the man; him being her father made Harry very uncomfortable about what he was just doing.

"Cealist - My Daughter" he replied in a weird accent Harry had herd before but couldn't quite place. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked calmly and pleasantly.

"Of course daddy" she said "this is Harry Potter." The chamber went deadly silent, the music stopped, and most of the people in the chamber looked as though they wanted to jump him, he gulped and looked at Cealists father who had black eyes that only moments ago seemed dead but now - Now they seemed alight with joy.

"It is a pleasure Lord Potter" he said extending his hand; a small number of guests actually looked pleased to see him to. He shook the black gloved mans hand with his own "I am Prince Vlad Draculea Tepes III."

'Oh shit!' was all Harry could think...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors: Notes: Two: I do hope people enjoy this chapter I know their was probable room for improvement, but without all the vilonce of Chapter one I can't think what - I know there wasn't much fighting in this Chapter - but I assure you through out my story their will be pleanty of chaos and distruction.**

**Next Chapter: Waterfuls - chapter title subject to change - Please Read & Review **


	3. Waterfalls!

_**A/N: **Sorry it took so long but here's chapter 3._

_**Chapter: Three: Waterfalls.**_

0oo00oo0

_"Kyi?" a young female voice called, "Kyi."_

0oo00oo0

A young man lay on the bank of a very small lake with a waterfall overflowing into it; Kydus groaned painfully as his eyes slowly opened. He was lying painfully on his side on the dirt bank. He coughed up blood as he pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, his clothes tattered, covered in blood, luckily the cold water of the waterfalls stream removed the silver edged magic from him or he would have been dead for sure.

He looked around with burry eyes, sniffing for any human scent, luckily he couldn't smell any. He stumbled slightly, trying to get to his feet, falling painfully back to hands and knees with a groan. He looked around, sighing when he found a large stick near him; he crawled closer and grabbed the blessed object. Concentrating with all his might he managed barely to transfigure it into something more resembling a walking stick, though it wasn't really all that straight, but it was useable for the time being.

He struggled as he heaved his tired form from the ground, using the stick to support extra weight on his upper body rather than his weaker lower body, he was doubtful he could defend himself in this state. His muscles protested under the strain and he felt as though he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Looking around at the trees and plants in the bright sunlight, he wished for once there was a path. He used to enjoy running around the beautiful forest, going where he pleased. He took a glance at the sun, seeing it high above his head; he determined the time to be around midday. Kydus barely managed to conjure a small container, it was getting harder to use even the easiest pieces of magic, yet he needed water.

He stumbled over to the beautiful stream, filled his container and downed the ice cold drink in one before refilling it, putting the lid on and placing it in his pocket. The sun was scorching. With a fair bit of pain and difficulty, and lots of grunts and groans removed his wet top. He winced as he looked down at his muscular body to see bruising, cuts, gashes, and red strain marks all over.

He leaned on his poll for a moment, closing his eyes; he listened to the beautiful sound of the water. He was disgusted with himself, he lost control and killed people, okay so they tried to murder him and murdered his family, but still, he wasn't like that, a few tears leaked from his eyes as they snapped open.

He had to get moving, he needed to find some place to get some rest, he knew in a week or two he would be as good as new, but he needed a safe place to stay, and had no idea how he was going to hunt in this state.

He finally stumbled on, into the forest, he weakly moved, the bushes and thorn plants scratched him, but he moved on ignoring his pain. He considered just giving up and dying, but then thought of his dreams, what if they were real, like a prophesy he could just about see, then he would find friends, but also fight a war. The war he could do without, the friends he wanted.

Kydus suddenly tripped, falling with a crunch to the ground, dizzily he looked around; he must have been walking for hours as he could just see through the thick foliage in the trees the night's sky.

He groaned in pain as he tried to stand but falling helplessly onto his face. His body and hair coated in cold wet mud, he just wanted to cry. He even wanted to call for his mommy, like a lost child. However, knew she would not come to his rescue.

He growled weakly in frustration that he couldn't even stand anymore his eyes reluctantly closed and he passed out.

0oo00oo0

_"Hey Kyi," a chipper girls voice sang, looking around Kydus grinned, he was clean and felt better than he had all day. He was wearing black robes with an indistinct badge. He was standing face to face with, although cliché, the girl of his dreams, though happy to see her again, he was frustrated that he could not properly see her face. "Kai you really do know how to get hurt don't you," she joked amusedly._

_"Err, sorry," he replied nervously rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Don't worry, Kyi. I know another boy like that too," she giggled, "always getting into trouble. You should perhaps be more careful." There was something about her voice that made his stomach do somersaults; it was sweet, soft and caring._

_"What is your name," he just blurted out._

_She giggled like a beautiful melody, "you'll find me… or maybe I should say her, soon… though if you're anything like that boy I know you'll be too dense to realize straightaway, but I don't think you're that stupid are you?"_

_"Err, I don't think so," he agreed grinning sheepishly. "So, err if you're not her, who are you?"_

_She stood looking thoughtful for a moment, "well, technically I'm not her, but I am her at the same time… err, you could consider me as an echo of her soul calling out for yours."_

_"Oh… and why haven't you ever told me all of this before?" he asked curiously._

_She giggled. "It wasn't time then, but your destiny is close at hand."_

_Kydus nodded thoughtfully, "but those dreams, I always' thought Harry Potter would have to fight Voldemort."_

_"Yes," she agreed grinning amusedly, "but he can't he fight alone… he thinks that he needs to protect everybody from fighting, he believes that they have no right to die for their freedom… he thinks that because he is the boy-who-lived its his destiny and his alone, he puts too much faith in Albus Dumbledore and a prophesy made saying he has the power to defeat Voldemort. He still doesn't realize that Voldemort would not be much of a threat without his death eaters. Therefore, Harry needs friends to fight with him, whether he wants them to or not. Without you to defy what he demands of everybody; he needs 'you' to persuade us to fight anyway."_

_"That's my part in this?" he asked. "I have to make sure he's not alone in the fight no matter what he wants?"_

_She nodded, "yes… and no… you have great things to accomplish, not just to do with Harry, remember one thing… don't put your faith in a prophesy. Now wake up!"_

0oo00oo0

Harry stood in shock for a full two minuets before he weakly relied, "y - you're, Dracula? The Dracula?"

The prince grinned. "Yes, although the movies do not do me justice." He chuckled amusedly, running a finger and thumb down his goatee.

"Don't worry about daddy," piped in Cealist smiling beautifully. "He's a big softy really."

Vlad chuckled, though slightly glared at her. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Potter, but my I ask how you come to be in Transylvania?"

"Err…" he stuttered, "the, err, bus… death eaters."

"Daddy, death eaters attacked the Knight Bus and he ordered his snakes to kill them," filled in Cealist helpfully, pointing out the two vipers to the side of the hall. "Then he even Avada'd one for being disrespectful to me," she added the last part over the moon.

Vlad nodded thoughtfully, stroking his goatee again, "well, thank you for standing up for my families honour Lord Potter," he smiled before he turned to his daughter. "So you've finally chosen someone you like?"

Cealist nodded sweetly, "yes daddy, he's really cute and my age, I can feel, it was meant to be," she said eyeing up and down Harry, making him blush brightly.

Vlad smiled, "very well… I believe school does not start for another four weeks. I shall have everything arranged." He then turned to his guest, "please continue with the festivities," he said. Though it seemed more like a command that everyone obeyed as they music once again played and people or vampires continued dancing and conversations. "Well, I'll let you two continue with your, err, 'date'," he said bowing before he stalked away into the crowd.

"Harry, err, are you okay?" asked Cealist worriedly.

"Oh, sorry," he replied sheepishly. "I just discovered I'm in a room full of vampires."

"Oh, don't mind that," she giggled, "you shouldn't believe everything you're told… I'm not a big bad blood sucking monster am I?"

He looked at her smiling face in surprise for a moment, "no," he replied, "no your not."

"Good, now that's settled, care to dance?" she asked smiling brightly.

Harry grinned, offering his hand which she took, "of course," he said nervously drawing her closer and the two genially move to the slow melody from the band. "What did your dad mean by you've chosen someone?" he finally asked, the question had been plaguing him ever since her father mentioned it.

"Oh, he means I've chosen you," she replied, smiling beautifully bright. He thought if all the lights went out her smile could lighten the room just like it lightened his heart.

"Chosen me to be you're what?" he asked nervously, though he could guess, and probably would get it first try.

"My prince," she replied.

Harry started sweating nervously, "err, but you're a vampire, I'm human… if we work out, you'll stay young and I wont."

She grinned as her eyes changed from bright hazel to a mix of reds and oranges, and her canine teeth grew out. "That can always change," she said sweetly.

Harry gulped as his heart beat rose. She kissed his lips before moving closer to his neck, her teeth slowly sank in, he gasped as she drunk.

He could feel himself weakening, she soon pulled away and using her sharp nails slit her own wrist before putting it before his mouth. He hesitated for a moment before he took it in his hand, placing it to his lips, he drunk.

The taste of her blood was sweet and needed, he could feel her power, sliding through him, changing him, and he felt himself surprisingly turned on by it as his trousers tightened in the front. He could also feel himself getting drowsy, until he finally knew no more.

Cealist caught Harrys' weight, grinning, she thought he might need persuading, but it seemed he wanted it, maybe to him it is a way of escape. She knew she would love him forever, and hoped he would love her just as much.

0oo00oo0

Kydus opened his eyes, immediately regretting such an action. His eyes snapped closed. He wasn't sure where he was but it was very bright. He felt as though he's lying on a soft and comfortable bed with soft sheets over him.

He groaned weakly as he cracked his eyes open, slowly adjusting to the light, he looked around in confusion.

He was in a large clean room, with many beds and curtains on wheels, chairs. Next to his bed a few empty potion bottles, there labels read that they were all restorative potions of different varieties.

"Oh, so your awake," a woman's voice made him jump, looking around frightened he saw a woman looking to be in her late fifties early sixties, wearing white robes with a red cross on the chest and a nurses cap with the same cross on the centre.

She hurried over and started waving her wand over him, he flinched several times but she ignored his odd behaviour for now. "My names Madam Pomfrey and I'm the school nurse. You nearly gave me a heart attack when you were brought in; you were practically dead. What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I, err wasn't, I, err got lost in Viridian Forest and must have just ended up there," he lied, Viridian Forest being connected just like his home of Arquin Forest.

"Yes, well its lucky Hagrid found you," she nodded. "I swear; they should wall that forest off from the other two…"

"Err, excuse me, but you said I'm at a school?" he interrupted her rant. "Do you mean Hogwarts?"

She nodded, "yes… the headmaster wishes to speak with you soon if that's okay, and I think you should perhaps thank Hagrid for his timely rescue."

"Of course," agreed Kydus gratefully.

"Ahh, so our gust is awake… finally," said a tall old man with long white hair and beard, wearing purple robes and a pointy wizard's hat to match, from the door. He strolled in casually, smiling brightly, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with merriment. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm the headmaster of this fine institute for learning, may I ask your name?"

"Oh, err yeah, its Kydus Moon," he said, completely inventing the family name since he didn't have one, he chose Moon for its irony.

"Well Mr. Moon, may I ask why you were strolling through the Forest?" he asked.

"He got lost in Viridian Forest," interrupted Pomfrey helpfully. "You know I've said that they should be walled off, or markers put up warning people."

"So you were then attacked?" he asked ignoring the nurse's rant. "Did you see your attacker in the dark of the forest?"

"No, sir," he lied, carefully pulling himself into a seated position, sighing, he looked down at his bare chest quite surprised most of his bruising were gone. "How long have I been here?" he asked curiously.

"Only two days'," informed Pomfrey. "You'll be free to leave by lunch time tomorrow. Well, if you'll both excuse me, I have some supplies I must pick up from the village today." Kydus and Dumbledore nodded and she hurried out.

"So, Mr. Moon, if you don't mind my asking, how old you are?" the old man asked sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Oh, err; I was fifteen a few days' ago, July thirty first."

"But yet you don't study at Hogwarts and we found no wand with you."

Kydus nodded nervously. "I lost my wand in the forest, and, I, err, used to be home schooled until, err, a few months ago," he was lying through his teeth and he always hated lying but he had to protect himself. "Well, death eaters, my dad, well, saved me," that was only a twist of the truth so didn't mind too much.

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that, so where have you been living," he asked worriedly, he didn't want to send a kid off by himself.

"Oh, err," an opportunity to possibly get enrolled at Hogwarts just jumped in his lap, he wasn't going to miss this. He lowered his head fainting shame. "I've been hiding in Viridian Forest, and I was scared… I didn't want the death eaters getting me… and, and I don't have any other family, just my mum and dad, but they're gone."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "That's quite alright m'boy, Voldemort," he was shocked the boy took the name in his stride. "Well; he and his men have taken many friends from me, and ruined too many happy families… but we all get through it eventually. I have an idea if you're interested?" he asked with his grandfatherly smile.

"O - Okay," he agreed.

"Well, first how would you like to come and finish your studies at Hogwarts, we'll get you a new wand and robes," he asked smiling.

"B - But I don't have the money," he replied worriedly.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Don't worry m'boy… the school is well funded to help people in situations like yours. I'm sure we can find you something to wear around the castle then I'll send you with our Grounds keeper, care of magical creatures' teacher Hagrid to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Then you can go and stay at a safe house until the start of school, there are some other children your age there to make friends with."

"Thank you sir," said Kydus brightening.

"Not a problem Kydus m'boy."

0oo00oo0

Harry cracked open an eye, he guessed he was lying comfortably on a soft bed, he groaned as he stretched, realising he wasn't alone. He looked to his side to see Cealist lying smiling next to him. He gulped when he realised her hand was stroking his bare chest, bare, he realised he was completely without clothes.

"Glad you could join me in the world of the living," she chimed amusedly as her hand wondered down his chest to his stomach. "So how does it feel to suddenly be a vampire?"

"Err," he stuttered nervously as her finger drew circles around his naval. "Well, I don't feel too different," he replied confusedly. "I still care about things, and I think I still have a soul."

Cealist laughed. "That's because you are a natural vampire, or what wizards would refer to as Elder Vampire. Unlike those common freaks, you'll be able to walk in the sun, refuse basic instincts for blood and even taste food. Though, you'll still need to drink blood once or twice every couple of days'."

"Oh," he replied. "I didn't know there was a difference… I guess I'm just naïve, or stupid."

Cealist giggled. "No… I think it more likely you just didn't pay attention in class."

Harry burst out laughing. "That's more like it, have you been talking to Hermione?" he asked amusedly.

"And who's she?"

"Oh, just a friend from school, been friends since first year… well, she's a bookworm, always' moaning at me for not paying attention or doing my homework on time."

Cealist smiled. "Well, it does seem like you need to be scolded for slaking off," she said as her hand slid lower, she smirked as her hand slowly wrapped around it. "Well, someone is awfully pleased I'm here," she giggled as she slowly moved her hand up and down, enjoying his look of panic and enjoyment. "Well, I'm certainly glad I found you, you certainly aren't small," she giggled as he blushed deeply.

She slowly worked her way under the covers, pushing her bare breasts against him as she slid out of sight; soon, she ran her tongue around its tip, getting a moan of pleasure from 'her' man before sliding it in her mouth, running both hands over his smooth, strong body.

0oo00oo0

Kydus was finally released from the hospital wing after a nice lunch a really weird house elf call Dobby brought him. He was dressed in clothes a kind but tiny teacher, Professor Flitwick gave him, apparently he brought them new from Hogsmead. He wore dark red cargo trouser, black socks and running trainers, a black tee-shirt and a sky blue hoody with the zipper undone. He was glad he wasn't given robes it was a hot day and actually wished he had some shorts on, but was thankful for what the kind professor had gotten him.

He walked out of the entrance hall into the sun, pleased he didn't get lost. He had been given a fairly large pouch of Galleons from Dumbledore with directions to Hagrids'. The old headmaster had wanted to take him but apparently he has a meeting with some anti Voldemort club called the Order of the Phoenix he had to get to. Therefore Kydus was left to find the man himself, though he really didn't mind, he felt fit and refreshed especially after his cold shower earlier.

He felt a bit guilty about being happy and even smiling after his family was killed just a few days ago, but he knew all to well they would be disappointed if he lay around moping. He apparently had a destiny to fulfil. Being a sad ass would not get anything done. Anyway, he was going to get to meet some kids his own age today and couldn't wait; he knew moany sad asses don't make friends and he wanted people to like him.

He strolled around the castle when he finally spotted the Grounds keepers hut, just like Dumbledore said he would. Outside was a giant sized man, stroking a large grey-black boarhound, sitting on his porch, waiting?

The giant man looked up as he saw Kydus approach and smiled kindly, "err, hello," said Kydus nervously. The man was huge; maybe even the same size as him when he's a wolf standing up on his hind legs. "I'm Kydus; are you Hagrid?" her asked politely.

"That I am," the large man agreed, standing at full height. "It's nice to see you up and about," he said offering his giant hand.

Kydus nervously shook his hand for a moment, surprised at how strong the hand shake was; nearly strong enough to pull him down, a normal teenager would have lost his or her balance easily.

"Thank you, for saving me," said Kydus scratching the back of his head nervously. He was always rubbish at heartfelt things.

"No problem," accepted Hagrid with a huge grin. "Shall we be off then, lots to buy… we can 'ave a chat on the way," he said dragging the dog inside and closing the door. "I haven't ever met someone like you before."

"Huh?" asked Kydus confusedly as they began walking.

"A kid lost in the Forbidden Forest. It's not everyday you see that, and then you were quite badly hurt and yet not a scratch after only three days."

"Oh," he laughed nervously. "I guess Madam Pomfreys' just really good at her job."

"Your right there, best medi-witch I know," he agreed happily. "Dumbledore told me about your parents…" he trailed off at the hurt look that flashed in Kydus's eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it up."

Kydus sighed. "Don't worry about it; it's not your fault. It's mine for not being strong enough."

Hagrid snorted, "you remind me of 'Arry, he's always' blaming himself for things out of his control. I hope he's alright, he did a runner, ran away from 'ome."

0oo00oo0

Cealist had Harry dressed up in blood red trousers, shirt, trainers, socks, even boxers the next morning. While she wore a blood red summer dress and trainers, the dress giving a nice bit of cleavage. She said it was her favourite colour.

"You look great, Harry," she chimed cheerfully, "but we should get you to breakfast before you try to drink from the nearest Vampire you can reach, which is me," she giggled gesturing the mirror.

Looking he surprisingly had a reflection, he almost gasped at his fangs and dark orange eyes. "What's happened?" he asked slightly panicked

"Your hungry, you need a nice glass of blood, preferably human, daddy only uses female blood from donors… he says something about drinking male blood being gay," she laughed beautifully as she took his hand and led the way.

"So, err, what do we do?" he asked curiously. "I don't think Dumbledores' going to be happy I'm a vampire now."

She grinned. "Knowing him; he'll find out eventually if his spies haven't already told him." Harry looked worried and she laughed. "Don't worry; I was only joking… so why'd you run away for anyway?"

Harry sighed dramatically causing her to giggle. "Because Dumbledores' a stupid old bastard who left me as a baby with people who hate me just because I'm magic. They beat and abused me most of my life. Dumbledore knows and yet does shit about it. I don't even think the old bastard gives a shit about anything but that stupid prophesy," he blurted out fast before he lost his nerve.

Cealist stopped dead, pulling him to stop too, the looked of rage in her now red-orange eyes was scary. "Well," she whispered deathly quiet, with a highly evil smirk. "We'll have to pay those people a visit."

Harry gulped, though to be honest he really doesn't care whether she killed the Dursleys', in fact he felt like doing it too, "and what would we do there?"

"Rip them apart?" she suggested.

"Oh," was all he could think to reply for a moment. "But do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Of course," she agreed, placing her lips on his, kissing him as she pulled away; sucking his bottom lip. "No one treats my soul mate like that and lives long."

"Soul mate?" asked Harry confused.

She nodded with a smile, "I can feel it, can't you?"

"Well, no… I haven't really thought much about girls, you know it's dangerous with me being on Voldemorts to kill list."

She nodded thoughtfully. "That's why you can't feel it, you're worried," she replied knowingly. "You'll get over it… I chose to be with you, not just because it is destiny, but your cute, hot, have a nice body, though you could do with fattening up a bit. When I first saw you thee nights ago, you had the kindest eyes I have ever seen, even if they were wondering," she giggled as he blushed. "I know we'll be together forever, Voldemort doesn't have us, though he has quite a few of the impure blood clans. He'll never have the purebloods; we don't answer to psycho murderers."

"Thanks," he smiled, leaning in he kissed her cool lips. "That means a lot. I suppose I have a lot to discover and learn?"

She nodded with a huge grin as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, his arms holding her around the waist. He was shocked she didn't seem at all bothersome to hold. He didn't even stagger. He had already noticed his muscles were more defined than he ever noticed before.

"Well, aren't you a strong boy," she kissed his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth as they kissed for a few minuets before she pulled back, letting out a small moan. "Well Superboy! Lets get to breakfast," she said jumping down from his tight hold and dragging him down the hall and barging open the double doors at the end into a huge elegant dinning hall. With a massive long table, the whole place was decked out with gold's, silvers, platinum, diamonds and other beautiful expensive gems.

Sitting at the head of the table with a large glass with a red liquid in it that was probably blood was Dracula; also eating was looked and smelt to be bacon, eggs and sausages.

"Ahh, Cealist, Harry," greeted Vlad. "Come, come, sit by me you two," he said grinning at them and gesturing two seats opposite each other both next to him. Cealist gave Harry a kiss and a wink before heading round the table and sitting down. Harry nervously took the seat opposite. "Do not be so nervous, Harry, you are family now," he chuckled.

"T - Thank you, Lord, err…"

Vlad laughed interrupting him, "just Vlad while we are at home. In public, for special events or occasions we are to use formal titles."

"Daddy, is it all sorted yet?" asked Cealist rolling her eyes, she always thought titles were a little lame; she really didn't act like a princess most of the time.

"Yes, it is lucky Gorden is a fine potions master as well as curses and hexes," he agreed with a chuckle.

"W - Why does he, err, need to be?" asked Harry, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you," chimed Cealist giggling. "I'm going to Hogwarts with you and Gordens' got to come too to be our bodyguard."

Harry frowned. "But why would he get the potions job and not defence, the only way Dumbledore would let that git leave would be if he's dead… please say he's dead."

Vlad laughed heartily while Cealist snickered. "No, I heard he's got the defence job."

"WHAT!" screamed Harry outrage. "That greasy bastard death eater has ruined potions for five years of my schooling education, and now that old fools letting him fuck with my favourite class." He looked enraged as he grabbed a large wine bottle from the table and Cealist and Vlad watched as he downed it to the last drop. "That wasn't alcohol was it?"

"No," Vlad shook his head in amusement. "Neither is this one," he slid a bottle over to Cealist, "this one is," he said looking at the label and pouring him a glass of white wine. "What you just drunk I believe was a twenty something year olds blood."

Harry sighed as he took a controlled sip of wine. "Well, I really hate the evil git; in fact he gives evil gits the creeps… I don't trust him, I never will, and if I had the choice of saving him from falling over a cliff or a mars bar chocolate, I would chose the chocolate it has more use."

Vlad and Cealist laughed for a while, he just sat grumpily drinking and ate as a house elf put food on his plate. "Do not threat Harry," said Vlad finally. "At least you'll get good grades in potions, Gorden is an excellent teacher, and very patient too… he takes pride in his work."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, but Snapes' just going to be wasting my time, not much point doing defence class with a teacher as incompetent as him, if I thought Snape and Voldemort were smart I would say his crap teaching was a ploy to stop students becoming Aurors, coz you can't get into Auror training without a potions NEWT."

"It probably is," laughed Cealist. "If he's such a crap teacher don't do that class, you can choose now you're a sixth year, right?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I won't bother with it then, more free time to do other stuff."

"Oh, almost forgot," interrupted Vlad as he pulled an envelope from his inside pocket passing it to Harry. "One of my men found this attached to a confused owl a few miles away, it had tracking charms on and it was even a portkey."

Harry looked at the letter in surprise, "my Hogwarts letter," he chuckled, "they really made it into a portkey?" Vlad nodded. "Isn't that kidnap?"

"Yeah, it is," agreed Cealist angrily. "How dare they? This is your home now, you live here."

Harry nodded with a small smile. "Thanks," he said as he opened the letter, pulling out.

"_Dear, Harry,"_ he read.

"_You must return home, where you will be safe from Lord Voldemort. You are only safe when you are under living the roof of your aunt and uncle, where the wards will protect you from the dark wizards and witches. I'm positive your aunt and uncle are worried about you._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."_

"Wow," commented Harry screwing up the letter, dropping it to the table, only glancing the rest of the envelopes content. "Why do you think Dumbledore calls Voldemort 'Lord' when he's far from one?"

"That's all you can say to that?" asked Cealist amusedly.

He shrugged. "Well I never thought about it before, but I always just called him Voldemort, he doesn't deserve no courtesy of his ancestry."

"You know his real name don't you?" accused Cealist grinning with anticipation.

Harry chuckled. "Tom Marvalo Riddle," he told them.

"Haha, that isn't very Dark Jerk," she replied laughing with her father.

"Oh, yeah, he's a halfblood too, his father was a muggle." The two laughed harder.

0oo00oo0

Kydus had been shopping for a few hours with Hagrid; he quite liked the huge man. He had gotten his robes and a few extra items of clothing; they travelled to the potion supply shop and got everything on his list, and brought his books. The only thing they hadn't yet got was a wand.

"Ahh, Hagrid," said the old whiting haired wand maker as they entered, "and who is your young friend?"

"This is Kydus Moon," said Hagrid chuckling. "He lost his wand and needs a new one."

Olivander nodded. "Very well," he said as he started measuring Kydus with a tape measure for a moment. He soon realised the tape was moving of its own accord as Olivander returned with several boxes of wands. He began trying wand after wand for about forty minuets. "Red wood, dragon heartstring eleven and half inches," he said handing Kydus a wand.

Kydus felt different at the touch of this wand, it was as if he could feel it singing to him, he waved hit and it shot out gold and blue sparks. "This is it, right?" he asked the wand maker.

0oo00oo0

Kydus stumbled out of the fireplace at the safe house, a place called Grimauld Place; he stood straight to be greeted by a plump red haired woman, a lanky red haired boy, and a cute red haired girl, along with a bookish looking, bushy haired girl.

"Hello, you must be Kydoos?" the plump woman greeted cheerfully.

"Kydus," he corrected nervously.

"Oh, sorry, dear… I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my son, Ron, and my daughter Ginny. Ginnys' more your age and in your year. This is Hermione Granger a friend of theirs," she smiled motherly.

"It - it's nice to meet you," he blushed at the wired way the girls were staring at him. In fact loads of girls during his trip kept staring at him strangely, he wasn't really sure why.

"Hi mate," replied Ron.

"It's nice to meet you," replied Hermione.

Ginny gulped as everyone seemed to be waiting for her to speak, "hello," she forced herself to gasp out as her stomach seemed to squirm, before she burnt red then ran out of the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" ask Kydus horrified, eyes wide with fright. "Maybe I should go apologise?"

"No no, dear," replied Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"Yeah," giggled Hermione. "I think she might like you."

Kydus blushed, "err, oh, err," he stuttered confusedly.

"Ron, you should take Kydus to his room," interrupted Mrs. Weasley, saving him from his embarrassment.

"Sure mum, come on mate," he replied picking up some of his packages, Kydus picked up the rest and followed the red haired boy. He led Kydus into a spare room on the second floor. "So where ya from?" asked Ron as they placed the bags down.

"Oh, err, I would rather not talk about that," Kydus replied nervously.

"Fair enough," replied Ron shrugging. "You play Quidditch though right?"

Kydus laughed. "I haven't even got a broom."

"Oh, err, well, I have to go meet Hermione," he replied nervously as he rushed out of the room. Kydus sighed; making friends seemed harder than he thought. He sat on the bed unhappily, he wondered what to do, shrugging he got up off his bed and exited his room, coming face to face with the red haired girl, Ginny as she exited the room opposite.

"Err, hey," he said blushing, staring into her beautiful, but scared brown eyes.

"Hey," she squeaked out running back in her room slamming the door shut. He really was crap at making friends. He really wanted to at least have one friend so he knocked on her door. He knew Hermione said she liked him but he thought Hermione was just being nice and Ginny didn't like him, but thought she might be a nice friend since she's in the same year.

Ginny didn't answer. "Ginny!" he called through the door; he scratched the back of his head nervously as he tried the door but it was locked.

"Ginny!" he called again. "Err, Gin?" but still no answer; he could hear her heart rate skyrocketing from the other side. He really wanted a friend and Ron seemed to only want to talk about a sport he has never even seen before. Hermione seemed too bookish, but Ginny was unreadable. He used some wandless magic and the lock clicked and he opened the door slowly, seeing her sitting on the bed looking horrified and burning red.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly walking in. "I, err, well I'm not really good with people am I?" he laughed nervously. "Well, err… I guess you err, don't like me, I, err, understand," he said turning to leave when he saw a smirking bleach blonde boy. His hair slicked back and cold grey eyes staring at him.

"Ha, look at this," he said amusedly. "You trying the get the bitch into bed, it's not worth the hassle, she's nothing but a poor little Weaslett," he laughed.

"Hey, show respect!" Kydus growled.

"Ha," the boy replied amusedly. "The only thing she would be good for is a quick fuck."

Kydus suddenly grabbed his throat ramming him into a wall, lifting him off his feet; the boy struggled relentlessly, in vane. "Don't speak about her like that!" he shouted. He didn't know why he was being so violent but this kid just leaked an aura of asshole, and Kydus hated the way the boy spoke about Ginny. "Listen and listen good. You're an asshole. I've just met you and I hate you... and I don't usually hate anyone, if I hear you talk like that about her again, I'll rip your fucking head off, understand?"

The boy struggled but managed to nod vigorously. Kydus let him go and he ran from the room wheezing with Kydus slamming the door behind him. Leaning his back against the door he slid down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees as he sat.

Kydus sighed, looking at the floor. "Was what I did wrong?" he asked himself, he really wasn't sure anymore and knew he would do it again if anyone spoke that way about the red haired girl.

A small nervous voice spoke up. "No… I think that was cool."

Kydus looked up surprised. "Err, you think?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I think that pompous asshole almost crapped himself."

Kydus chuckled. "Well, he just leaks 'hate me'."

"Yeah I know," she agreed nodding. "Err, thanks for sticking up for me."

Kydus grinned. "If anyone asks I feel really bad about attacking him… in reality that was fun."

Ginny laughed. "It was fun to watch too, Kyi," she replied smiling. Kydus was shocked at what she called him. "What?" she asked. "You called me Gin; I get to call you Kyi."

Kydus laughed amusedly, "fair enough, Gin," they laughed together.

0oo00oo0

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_ _I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Please review._


	4. Being a Vampire, Being a Lykan!

_**Harry Potter and the Mysts of Fate**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Being a Vampire, Being a Lykan!**_

Kydus smiled as he lounged against the door of Ginny's room as she shyly walked over and sat in front of him on the floor.

"Why were you acting all weird before?" he asked her in curiosity.

She blushed brightly giving him an impish look before looking down at her knees in embarrassment. "H-haven't you e-ever looked i-in a mirror b-before?" she stuttered out nervously.

He just looked confused not knowing what she meant. "Uh, yeah, of course I have, but what does that have to do with your weird behaviour?" he asked frowning.

She looked up at him briefly blushing a little brighter. "W-well your extremely hot, a-and I'm a total w-wreck around cute boys."

Kydus' eyes widened in shock. "Y-you mean you like fancy me?" he asked in shock as his cheeks reddened she nodded her head. "W-wow – y-you're really pretty you know, you shouldn't worry about stuff like that. I-I bet any boy would be ecstatic to date you," he said honestly.

Ginny looked up at him with wide surprised eyes while he smiled at her before she shook her head. "I doubt that," she disagreed reasonably. "Who would want me?" she asked sceptically gesturing herself, confusing him. "I mean look at me, I have tons of freckles, I'm tiny, and I have six older brothers to fight off because they can be overprotective prats," she sighed dramatically as she paused in her denial.

"But your freckles are cute," he answered honestly. "And six brothers psst, bring em on and I'll kick their butts," he smirked smugly.

Ginny just shook her head. "Six of them," she elaborated. "And two of them are like in their twenties," she sighed sadly. "It puts most guys off just knowing I have six brothers, not to mention my mother can be real scary."

"Your mum seemed nice to me."

She just ignored him and continued. "And I have the tiniest boobs," she added in depression. "It's just not fair."

Kydus blushed brightly as his eyes scanned her chest. "Uh, that kind of thing doesn't really matter to me," he said nervously.

Ginny locked eyes with him blushing brightly as she realised what she had said before laughing at him. "Wow, that's really sweet of you to be kind like that, but I'm not really worth the bother. I'm just a stupid little girl. My family treats me like I'm freaking five years old."

"But you're not five years old," he replied. "You're a beautiful young woman. You shouldn't let the way they treat you be a bother."

"Oh yeah, like a gorgeous guy like you would like me like that," she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"B-but I do," he replied with a voice that begged her to believe him. He didn't know why but he felt a strong and overpowering pull towards her. He felt as if he didn't claim her now he might chicken out if he tried at a later date.

Ginny instantly looked up at him in shock as he just pounced forward wrapping his arms around her she fell back with his body pushed to hers his lips touching hers; he kissed her. It took no time as her lips worked against his and their eyes closed.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry ducked down as a large fist flew over his head before skipping backwards. He was being taught to fight by Gorden, his and Cealist's bodyguard, as his beautiful princess watched from the side of the large clear hall.

It had been two weeks since his turning and every morning since after breakfast, he had been carted off by Gorden to learn self-defence. Or how Cealist put it, how to kick the crap out of his enemies. His new senses and reflexes made it easier than he knew it would have been if he were still human. However, that made little difference, as his teacher is also a vampire.

He growled a little as he stood to face the smirking visage of his teacher. Gorden had explained that the best way to learn how to fight was to actually fight and figure it out him self. At first that sounded odd but after a while when he actually realised he was getting less bruises, and only exhausted realised the larger vampire might be right. However, the better he did the harder Gorden pushed him. It was annoying and disheartening to realise Gorden was always holding back on him.

Every time Harry felt, he might have the upper hand Gorden easily turned it around. Though he had to admit he has learned a lot from him. In the afternoons he is taught about vampire magic, which is a lot easier compared to hand to hand fighting, and a lot more interesting.

He has his evenings free with Cealist, which is his favourite time of the day as they get to have fun, and if Cealist gets her way, which is all the time all of their time in bed together. He was not going to complain about that as he's normally quite tied after all of his hard work, though that didn't stop him from doing 'things'.

Harry took a deep breath as his emerald eyes glared at Gorden before turning orange, his fangs extending he let out another growl before rushing forward swinging his right fist, Gorden dodged when Harry fainted with a left he swung in his right knee. However, Gorden blocked with his left hand and Harry quickly jumped back barely avoiding a large fist to the face, breathing heavily.

Gorden just kept smirking. "Remember My Lord that you no longer need to breathe; you are just wasting precious energy."

Harry groaned in annoyance. "Well I've been breathing all of my life," he retorted. "It's hard to let such habits go, especially the ones that were essential to being alive."

"But you are no longer alive," the larger man replied in amusement as Harry's heavy breathing slowed to a stop. "Good, now our lesson is complete for today. You should wash up for lunch before meeting me for magic 'classes'," he said before bowing to him. "If you'll excuse me, My Lord," he said and Harry nodded before he bowed to Cealist. "My Lady," and with that he quickly strode to the exit and left.

Harry sighed with a shake of his head he started as Cealist had came over and hugged him from behind, her arms draped over his sweaty bare chest. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the way everyone addresses me like royalty. It's a little unnerving, and do I really need my own servant girl?" he asked thinking about the girl who tries to bath and dress him every morning, and succeeds with her persistent's, it is always embarrassing.

Cealist giggled and nibbled on his right ear for a moment only stopping when he let out a small groan. "I know, I have my own too, but they're good at their work, and much nicer on the eyes than a house elf. I'm quite capable of washing and dressing myself, but seriously, some of the clothes we have to wear sometimes you'll wonder how you managed without her."

He sighed with an amused shake of his head as he turned in her arms, kissing her cool lips for a second. "I guess I'll have to deal."

"You'll get used to her I'm sure," she agreed sweetly.

"My Lord," interrupted a soft voice. Harry looked over Cealist's shoulder to see a young woman of about nineteen with short cropped silvery blonde fidgeting nervously as she turned her light green eyes towards the floor. She wore a deep red short-sleeved dress hanging only halfway down her thighs and wore a white apron over it with a good-sized cleavage. She wore a white collar around her neck, and white socks halfway up her shins with red shoes.

She shifted a little uncomfortably with her hands clasped together in front of her. Harry had been shocked when the cute, fit and sweet girl had been given to him as a servant, and even more so that she had actually volunteered to essentially be his slave. Why anyone would want to be property, let alone his property was still a little confusing. Apparently it is a great honour even though this girl was actually the age she looks, born a vampire she had jumped at the chance to be the new 'princes' servant girl, and he couldn't find it in his heart to even try to turn her down at how hopeful and pleased she looked when her family presented her as a gift.

"Yes, Saydi?" he asked her with a smile.

She glanced up for just a second shifting her feet a little uncomfortably with the scene before her before replying. "Y-you are all sweaty My Lord. I feel it is my d-duty to make sure you are washed up and clean before lunch."

Cealist giggled before kissing his lips and giving him a shove towards his servant. "She's right, Harry, now get going," she smirked as he rolled his orange eyes in annoyance as they returned to their normal colour. "And Saydi, don't forget to make sure my-mans huge cock is nice and clean for me," she laughed as Harry groaned.

Cealist seemed to take great pleaser in embarrassing both Harry and Saydi in such matters just to amuse her self. Harry was just thankful that now he's been a vampire for a while that he is no longer capable of blushing as all of the human blood that once remained after the transformation has left him. In addition, other things about him slowly changed. He hadn't noticed at first, but slowly his senses skyrocketed, and he found himself able to follow the scent of anyone he's met at nearly a subconscious level. Plus, he could see colours he had never even known existed, and his eyesight is so perfect that he most defiantly won't need to wear glasses ever again.

Saydi however only played shyly with her fingers in front of her fidgeting a little more as she nodded vigorously. "O-of course My Lady, I shall make sure of it," she agreed making Harry feel uncomfortable but she was still looking down so didn't notice, not that noticing discomfort on a vampires pale face is an easy feat. "Good day Princess," she added as she turned and led a resigned Harry out of the hall, resigned to his fate of more embarrassment.

Not that his embarrassment showed anymore, since his human blood fully flushed he found it all most natural to hide his emotions for the most part. It just seemed to be impossible still to keep his central weapon from preparing for battle, making both he and his servant even more uncomfortable than necessary. Not that she was displeased with the reaction but shyness and kindness is just in her nature.

Cealist just shook her head in amusement a small smirk lining her lips. She wasn't worried about Harry trying anything with his servant or vice-verse, as she trusted him, and even her to slightly lesser degree, even if Harry probably does get hard during bath times. She had bathed with him with both of their servants present and fooled around a little… he didn't pay them any attention until after and he remembered they were both standing by a wall looking a little uncomfortable. That was one of her most favourite embarrassing situations she had put her poor mate/husband in.

"My Lady," interrupted a voice. Cealist gulped a little startled as she looked to the door to see another cute fit girl with light orange hair and a smile directed at her mistress. She wore the same outfit as Saydi, and had a more experienced air about her, having been her servant since she was five and Cealist was a newborn vampire baby.

"What is it, Casey?" she asked nervously.

"I see you've been training this morning with Master Harry," she said as she walked over and just grabbed Cealist's hand and began pulling her towards the door. "But don't worry I'll make sure you're cleaned up good and proper before dinner."

"B-but-but-but," she spluttered out but knew it was no good, Casey was likely to win she just sighed, resigned to her fate, sometimes being a princess really sucked, though it does have loads of benefits so she guessed they evened each other out. Anyway, she kind of enjoyed the pampering she receives during bath times.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Kydus sighed as he rolled over in his bed sweating. He had woken a short while ago in the middle of the night exhausted from a bad dream. It had been three weeks now since his family was murdered, and other than the occasional bad dream, he could honestly say he is happy. He had gotten very close to Ginny, and they spent a lot of their free time together hidden away making out, careful her family doesn't find out about that. His heart always fluttering and felt lighter when he's around her.

However, she still didn't know about him being a lykan and he is sure she will eventually find out, so he had to find away to break the news to her and hope she doesn't freak out. She's too smart to not realise he's different, and he felt she would except him since she accepts Remus Lupin, a werewolf and member of the order of the Phoenix and Kydus is less dangerous than him as he can fully control his transformations.

The first time he met Remus he almost stopped breathing believing Remus would sniff him out, but that was thankfully not the case, as Remus seemed not to have ever bothered practicing the use of his advanced senses in human form.

He could already feel his aging process slowing down, and was certain eventually Ginny would notice when he stopped aging and the curse of immortality set in.

Shaking his head sadly he sat up and slid off his bed, only wearing some beige shorts he walked silently and with the grace of a predator to his door and exited his room, deciding to collect him self a bottle of butter-beer.

He quickly stalked down the stairs stealthily and into the dark entrance hall. He didn't need to turn any lights on as he can see perfectly in the dark. He made his way to the kitchen in quick time and opened the door.

Kydus started in surprise as he saw Ginny sitting at the dinning table with an open bottle of butter-beer in front of her. He was surprised because he had not caught her scent. He must have been too deep in thoughts to take notice.

She looked up at him and sighed in relief as she offered him a bright smile, which he reciprocated pleased to have such great company. "Morning, Kyi, you're up awfully early," She spoke slowly as her eyes lingered on his muscular chest slowly drinking in the sight of her boyfriend.

"You too," he agreed with a chuckle feeling a little nervous with her eyes wandering over his body. He grabbed him self a drink before giving his girlfriend a quick yet lingering kiss and taking a seat next to her, ignoring her wondering eyes. "I couldn't get back to sleep after a bad dream, what about you?"

She shrugged keeping her smile. "Bad dream too," she answered trying to sound a little nonchalant.

He raised his eyebrows at that. "What was your dream about?" he asked in wonder, curious about what could be troubling his cute and innocent girlfriend.

The red haired girl shrugged trying to give a reassuring smile. "Nothing important," she replied shrugging again. "I don't have them very often, just some distorted memories from a few years ago."

"Oh really?" he asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "It seems like they're enough trouble to wake you up at least? Care to share it might make you feel better to talk about it. Plus I want to know everything about you, the good and the bad," he answered her reasonably.

She just sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly before taking a swig of her drink. "O-ok, but promise you wont think any less of me… please?" she begged him, giving him a pleading look that he couldn't resist even if he wanted too.

He just gave her a reassuring grin. "Of course I won't, nothing could ever make me think bad of you."

Ginny smiled and realised a small sigh before nodding. "I did something stupid when I started Hogwarts. Someone had slipped a diary into one of my schoolbooks when I bought them. I didn't know it at the time but the diary held the memory of a boy by the name of Tom Riddle. It turned out Tom Riddle later became Voldemort…"

Kydus's eyes widened in shock for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding for her to continue, which she did in a sad monotone.

"I didn't really think about it much when I returned home and wrote in the diary," she sighed shaking her head sadly. "You see I was lonely. My brothers have always kinda been jerks to me, and never let me play games with them, 'cause girls can't play quidditch'," she rolled her eyes making him smile. "I was amazed when the words sank into the diary and actually wrote back," she chuckled bitterly. "See, Tom seemed to care, and I just thought the diary was supposed to write back or something. So I continued writing.

"I wrote about everything and anything, and he always wrote back, seeming to care…" she paused as Kydus frowned in annoyance and confusion. He hadn't heard of a diary holding memories before. He shook his head clear after a moment of thought and gave a reassuring nod for her to continue.

"Well I continued to write telling him everything that I watched happening at home. I talked about how my brothers never wanted me around, and even how my crush never even looked at me let alone speak to me. And it didn't help that Ron actively sort to keep him away from me…"

"Crush?" interrupted Kydus sounding a little jealous as another frown creased his brow.

Ginny blushed a little looking somewhat uncomfortable as she nodded. "Yes but I haven't really felt that way about him for about a year or so now. I guess I was just a star struck little girl who just wanted to be noticed even though I was always shy and nervous around him."

Kydus chuckled a little feeling somewhat uncomfortable, though a lot better knowing she no longer has her crush. "So who is he?" he asked in wonder.

"Harry Potter," she answered blushing brighter.

Kydus's eyes widened at that. "Wow the one who ran off?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, though from what I hear of his 'family' I'm surprised he hasn't done a runner sooner, I guess he just has a higher snapping point than mostly everyone else."

Kydus nodded with I sad sigh feeling somewhat sorry for him since Kydus had at least known a loving family before having them taken from him. "I guess, well please continue."

She nodded and took a deep breath realising it slowly before continuing. "Well I told Tom everything going on around me. Then I went to Hogwarts. That was when it truly began. The caretakers annoying cat was petrified outside a girls disused bathroom, and on the wall written in blood…" she paused here to get her emotions under control and Kydus quickly took her hands in his for comfort and support, stroking the backs of her smooth hands with his thumbs in a circular motions.

She looked up at him in surprise before smiling in thanks and continuing. "… 'Enemies of the heir beware, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened'," she sighed, looking down at hers and Kydus's hands as he continued to comfort her. "I didn't think too much on it, and I was just as confused and as scared as almost anybody else. Ironic thing was Harry was the one to find the cat and a lot of people were blaming him. Its funny how all of their gratitude and hero-worship left them so fast for suspicion and blame."

He nodded with a roll of his eyes as she looked up at him. "Humans are fickle, Ginny," he agreed. "There's a saying that one person is intelligent but many are fools. It means most people will listen to rumours and follow the crowd without thinking things through for them selves."

Ginny nodded with a strained smile. "I've noticed they don't even learn their lesson because he also got blamed for something else two years later, something even the teachers would be hard pressed to do. Well anyway, after that people were suspicious because the legendary chamber was supposedly built by Salazar Slytherin, a known muggle and muggleborn hater. Well anyway, after a quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin Harry was injured and hospitalized for the night because an incompetent idiot of a teacher removed all of the bones in Harry's right arm and hand believing he could repair it."

She smiled a little in amusement while Kydus gave a small chuckle. "Well while in the hospital," she continued with her story. "An annoying muggleborn boy in my year, who kept taking pictures of Harry was found petrified. Even stupider everybody knew Harry hated having his picture taken, even more so by him and started pointing the finger at Harry, even though he was at the time having his arm bones re-grown.

"Well anyway, that was when I started to notice that I had some pretty freaky gaps in my memory. However, I felt compelled to continue writing in Tom's diary. I was scared a bout the blank spots in my memory but I didn't realise it was because of the diary. It was about a month or so later that the incompetent teacher, Lockhart…"

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" interrupted the blonde boy in surprise. Ginny nodded with a shrug. "Ha, my aunt loved his books. I red one once and thought the guy sounded like a complete looser. The book was supposed to be about werewolves but it had so many wholes and bullshit in it me and dad were laughing at it for hours and most of it was about how 'cool' and 'awesome' he is. I think she only red his books because she fancied the fool or something."

Ginny giggled a little feeling a little better. "Probably, he did seem really popular at school. He kept trying to claim he was more famous than Harry. I was err… kinda spying on Harry once that year when Hagrid had been visited by the prat and Harry told him some of what Lockhart had been saying, and Hagrid mentioned rather angrily that Harry was more famous than Lockhart without even trying"

Kydus laughed lifting her fingers to his lips for a small kiss, making her blush, ignoring the fact she had practically admitted stalking him. "My dad would have said that to the fools face," he answered with a nostalgic smile.

The red haired girl gave him a reassuring smile before continuing her story. "Well anyway. Lockhart thought it a good idea to start a duel club for the students to learn how to defend them selves. Pretty-stupid of him really considering how rubbish at magic he was. I think the teachers only let him to shut him up.

"The club was a failure from the start, especially when Harry and Malfoy were called up to the stage to demonstrate disarming and shielding," she smirked here in amusement while the blonde boy chuckled already realising that was a stupid idea. "See, Professor Snap was Lockhart's 'assistant' of the club, Lockhart wanted Ron and Malfoy to duel but Snape used the fact that my brothers' wand was broken to make Harry take his place.

"Funny thing is they never did use those spells," she smiled. "Lockhart counted down from three and of course Malfoy fire prematurely," they both chuckled at the double meaning. "Harry was sent flying, but got back on his feet soon afterwards and retaliated before the ferret knew it. Malfoy landed quite painfully on his butt." They laughed a little at the thought of Malfoy's humiliation and pain.

"Well anyway after the jerk got back onto his feet Snape whispered something into his ear" she rolled her eyes. Kydus could already tell that it didn't go well. "Malfoy then conjured a huge green poisonous snake startling Harry into moving away. However, Lockhart obviously took Harry's hesitation for fear, and the next thing we know he had hit it with a bodged spell. It flew up high above the stage before crashing down.

"Understandably the snake was pissed, and it turned towards the crowd, eyeing the first person it saw in anger. It just so happened to be a muggleborn boy from Hufflepuff, and it started slithering towards him while the rest of the crowd moved back he stood still with fear. Then Harry moved forward and told the snake to stop, I was the only one that understood, which scared me because Harry was speaking parseltongue."

Kydus rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me, they believed he was egging the snake on and point blank believed him to be the heir of Slytherin?"

Ginny just nodded sadly. "Yes. After that, my memories begin to get very foggy. The only thing I really remember for sure is that very same muggleborn was found by Harry with one of the schools ghosts petrified. That just seemed to prove everyone's point... it was sometime later during the year that I had realised the diary was controlling me and flushed it down a toilet, and I even tried telling Harry that it was me once but my brothers Ron and Percy got in the way writing off my odd behaviour.

"Somehow Harry had found the diary, and I got scared. I had told that thing all of my darkest secrets. So I stole it back from his dorm. That was the last thing I remember before waking up in the chamber. Harry had saved me and killed a seventy foot long Basilisk with a sword and destroyed the diary with one of its fangs, destroying the memory and saving my life."

Kydus gave her a sad smile before leaning in and capturing her lips for a moment before giving her a relieved smile. "Then I'll have to make sure to thank him, for now I have you."

She smiled at him and kissed him back. "Well I'm sure he would like a smart friend like you. Heaven only knows he could use a friend who neither nags or gets him to slack of or do something stupid."

He chuckled. "I guess," he agreed in thought for a moment. "So can you still speak parseltongue because I'm guessing the diary gave you the ability?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Well I don't want to worry you but I don't think a memory could do that," he answered seriously.

"T-then what was it?" she asked as she thought it over and now she did, she would have to agree.

"I don't know," he replied pulling her onto his lap hugging her. She quickly melted into his hug resting her check on his solid warm chest with a relieved sigh, listening to his fast and strong heartbeat. It did feel good to talk to him about her worst memories, and made her feel better, if only he'll open up a little more too. "I just don't know."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Cealist and Gorden walked through the night either side of a growling orange-eyed, fanged teen, namely Harry Potter with a death grip on his wrists as he struggled not to fight them and go on a bloodlust filled rampage through Privet Drive. Cealist had decided on this little trip not only to give Harry his rightful revenge against those who have wronged him, but also to get him somewhat used to being near the delectable scent of such fresh human blood.

"Calm down Harry," his wife/mate said gently trying to sooth his raging instincts.

He looked at her with a twisted smirk lining his lip as a deep growl escaped his throat causing her to roll her orange red eyes and smile showing off her fangs. "I am trying. You never told me my first time around living, breathing humans would be this hard and tempting," he hissed as if it pained him not to eat somebody.

"It shall be easier once you kill, even if you do manage to resist draining your 'relatives' dry," said Gorden with a dark smirk as his red eyes looked on the new prince. "I remember my first time. I slaughtered about twenty ministry bastards who pissed off my sire with all the fucked up restrictions they were placing on our kind so he let me loose on them."

Harry just chuckled gravely, it sounding more like another growl. "That's an idea, drop me off in the ministry of magic and I'll kill all the fuckers!" he demanded heatedly.

Cealist giggled while shaking her head in amusement. "No can do love, I've just found you I'm not loosing you ever. They maybe pathetic and weak but still numbers can count for something, sometimes," she retorted as they came to a stop out side of number four.

Harry no longer struggled with them. His full attention on their location a truly sick and twisted expression made its way on to his face as an evil grin spread its way to his lips.

Suddenly he broke free of their grip and was at the door in less than a second, so fast most humans would have thought he had teleported if they believed such things possible. He took a deep breath taking in the scent of the warm blood within, pulsing through living veins. He could hear three heartbeats, two of which seemed a little erratic and he realised it was the fat bastards unhealthy eating habits.

He put his left hand on the lock of the door intent on forcing it open when Cealist appeared beside him and placed her right hand gently on it. He looked at her in surprise and frowned as she smiled at him.

"Don't be so hasty, love," she spoke gently calming him slightly. "Don't just rush in and tear them apart, but enjoy and savour your revenge."

Harry thought for a few moments with a small frown before his twisted grin returned to his lips and he nodded. "I shall try my hardest, my princess," he agreed with a quiet husky voice that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, she wondered whether it was wrong to be turned on by Harry being all dark and sadistic, internally she shrugged.

Harry's grin widened as he returned his attention to the door as Cealist let go of his hand. He could sense Gorden had jumped onto the roof to keep watch as he slowly and carefully pushed pressure on the green wooden door. It creaked for a second before splitting and tearing open with a surprisingly small amount of noise that was drowned out with the sounds of the TV in side.

He smiled at Cealist, and she smiled back as he pushed the door open and they entered the house into the dark hall, before closing the door too behind them. They looked around the dark hall, spying a light coming from under a door leading to the lounge. They moved towards it fast and Harry opened it swiftly barely able to contain his excitement. If he was human, still he was certain his heart would be pounding painfully in his chest.

In the room there, they sat stupidly watching TV and laughing at something, they found funny. Harry smirked as his eyes never left where they all sat on a couch together unaware that in a moment they won't be finding anything funny. He took a quiet deep breath, his eyes seemingly glowing in the reflective light from the ceiling, as he tasted their blood scent in the air.

"Hello, aunty, uncle, cousin!" he suddenly hissed finally announcing his presents, smirk firmly in place.

They all looked over jumping in surprise, his uncle immediately going purple in rage while his cousin looked both startled and confused. However, Harry's favourite reaction had to be his bony bitch of an aunt as her heart skipped a beat and the blood drained from her face. It was obvious to both Harry and Cealist as her pale blue eyes stared into Harry's orange, taking in his milky white completion she realised how much trouble they are in.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAKS!" Vernon Dursley roared as he pulled him self up from his chair. "I THOUGHT WE WERE BLOODY RID OF YOU!" he added as he charged at Harry, raised his right fist and swung, expecting it to connect with his face.

However, Harry's left hand moved almost lazily as he caught the offending appendage with no effort, and crushed it shattering the bones in his hand. The large man screamed in blood curdling agony before he was effortlessly tossed across the room smashing into the TV shutting it off and spraying blood over him from broken glass. He lay on his side whimpering in pain, cradling his destroyed hand, tears running freely from his eyes down his face into his greying moustache.

Harry chuckled quietly as his eyes drifted from his whimpering uncle to his shaking aunt and cousin. They looked like they were going to loose bladder control any moment they were shaking so hard.

"My dear, dear Aunt Petunia," he spoke quietly and mockingly as he took a few steps towards them before stopping with a twisted half smiled as they both flinched back. "Ahh," he growled deep in his throat like a wild animal… the predator he is. "How my mother and grandparents must hate you from the grave! You filthy wasters of existence, I'm going to give my dead family what I have no doubt what they want," he chuckled as his eyes widened insanely. "To see you, and to show you how much they, 'love' you."

"P-p-please!" pleaded Petunia shakily.

"You dare beg my husband!" hissed Cealist suddenly stepping forward and standing next to Harry pleased all three flinched. "How often had he begged you, or that thing!" she pointed to Vernon. "Not to hurt him? How often had you locked him up with no food? How often had you treated him as if he was a thing?" she spat in disgust. "My husband shall grant you no reprieve. You are the worst kind of creatures."

Petunia, terrified turned from the angry girl back to her nephew whose cold orange eyes made her flinch but she spoke anyway. "P-please, Harry… We're f-family; you can't kill us. Y-your mother wouldn't have approved of y-you becoming this-this thing!"

Harry just sneered hatefully. "Well I'll never know now will I. But you think you can plead using my mothers name with all of the spiteful things you've said about her. I don't think a useless drunk would care what happens to you."

Suddenly he was next to her bent over, his hand around both hers and Dudley's necks as he began slowly squeezing the life out of them as he stood up straight lifting them from the couch, enjoying the looks of horror they had on their faces, smelling their fear. It was delightful, and invigorating, now he held the power over them, he chuckled as they struggled in-vein against his solid grip.

Suddenly he turned around to see Gorden now standing in the doorway with a smirk lining his lips as he saw the scene.

"My lord and lady, wizards are rushing towards the house!" he said with a growl. "Those wards you motioned must have alerted Dumbledore to the presents of a vampire attacking the blood of the human Harry Potter; they must not yet have collapsed."

Harry nodded and looked back at Petunia and Dudley coldly to see a tiny glimmer of hope in Petunia's eyes, he smirked and the hope vanished. "I won't be seeing you again." Then he crushed their necks before dropping them lifelessly to the floor ignoring Vernon's screams and cries. He looked to the man to see Gorden crushing the fat mans skull under his boot splattering grey matter and blood over the carpet, as it oozed out of his splintered bone and split skin.

"Lets go!" hissed Cealist quickly, and all three moving fast disappeared from the room, Harry only struggling slightly not to jump at the chance at feeding on such fresh blood but the thought sickened him, he would not allow any part of them to pass his lips.

All that was heard of their leaving was a crashing from the back of the house before all went silent.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Albus!" called Mad-Eye-Moody to the old head teacher as they along with a few other members of the Order of the Phoenix had just arrived at number four Privet Drive after the wards detected a vampire threatening the lives of Petunia and Dudley Dursley. He was standing in the doorway to the lounge looking a little green.

"Oh no!" the old man said in shock and horror as he looked in the room feeling sick. "How will Harry react when he finds out? He'll be devastated!"

Moody looked at Dumbledore as if he was joking for a moment but realised his old friend actually believed that crap. He was quite certain Potter will not give a shit, and will most probably want to celebrate their deaths with a party to celebrate and toast the culprit, vampire or not, plus they don't know where he is anyway. He shook his head clear and looked away from the mess before another member of the Order called them to the kitchen.

The two quickly moved to the kitchen and stopped in surprise to see the back door had been torn from the frame leaving splinters of wood over the otherwise pristine kitchen floor.

"It looks like they came in the front door quietly!" said Moody. "And left through the back in a hurry."

Albus nodded in agreement. "Yes they must have seen us coming."

"But the question is how'd they get through the wards?"

"I don't know."

_**0oo00oo0**_

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Please tell me what you think by reviewing.**_

_**{PLEASE READ!} I just had a thought, if anyone wants me to add some longish lemons and or limes into the story please feel free to write them and e-mail me them, and I'll find a place to add them in the story, plus I'll give you credit. Mainly just Harry/Cealist, and Kydus/Ginny for now, or if someone can write a very humorous and awkward Ron/Hermione I'll be glad to add it in for some comic relief, thank you. **_


End file.
